Angel Cry
by Aika Hanami Souen
Summary: Dari luar dia seperti malaikat, cantik dan sempurna. Tapi dari dalam, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia diselimuti kegelapan/"Apa kau menikmatinya? Jadi seorang pelacur?"/"Mungkin suatu hari malah kau yang ingin tidur dengan pelacur menjijikan sepertiku. Mengharapkan aku mendesahkan namamu."/"Dobe, kenalkan aku pada bibimu."/SasuHina fic, rate M for save! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_"Hinata cepat lari, selamatkan dirimu!"_

_"Ayah, siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengikat kalian. Paman tolong lepaskan mereka. Ibuku sedang mengandung, adikku pasti kesakitan."_

_"Kau terlalu banyak bermain, cepat bunuh mereka. Polisi akan segera datang bodoh!"_

_"Hinata cepat lari!"_

_"I-ibu, aku..."_

_"Dasar penghalang! Minggir kau!"_

_Buaghhh,_

_DORRR_

_"IBUUU..."_

_"Sialan! Berani sekali kau!"_

_DORRR..._

_"AYAAAHHHH..."_

.

Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dengan keringat dingin diseluruh tubuhnya, ternyata mimpi itu lagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menyadarkan seluruh pemikiran dan kesadarannya. Kepalanya lalu menengok kesamping, dapat ia lihat seorang pria yang masih tertidur lelap. Lalu ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur itu sembari melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Berjalan menuju jendela lalu menyingkap tirainya, membuat sinar-sinar kecil masuk menerangi ruangan yang semula gelap itu. Cukup lama ia menatap kosong pemandangan diluar jendela, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa pria yang tertidur tadi sudah berada dibelakangnya, melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya, lalu memeluk tubuh sang wanita.

"Hmm,,, kau tidak membangunkanku," ucapnya sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher sang wanita.

"Maaf Sasori, tapi waktumu sudah habis." Menggedikan bahu, wanita berambut panjang itu menolak perilaku lelaki berambut merah itu. Namun sepertinya sikap dingin wanita itu tak menyurutkan keinginan sang lelaki, lihat saja tangannya yang tak ingin lepas dari pinggang ramping si wanita.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Hinata." Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu. Sasori hanya menghela nafas, lalu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring lagi disana. Namun matanya masih menatap lurus pada Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk jadi wanita yang terikat."

"Apa aku tidak punya kesempatan?" Kali ini Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membalikan badannya lalu berjalan menuju Sasori. Menaiki ranjang yang tadi malam sudah ditiduri oleh mereka berdua. Ia duduk dipangkuan Sasori lalu menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sudah ia kenal karena cukup sering menyewanya. Tangannya membelai surai merah pekat, lalu wajahnya semakin mendekat. Dan satu kecupan pun ia daratkan di bibir lelaki itu. Kecupan yang dingin, tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa hangat. Tak ada emosi atau kesan manis dalam kecupan itu. Hanya perasaan dingin dan kosong.

"Yah, kau tidak punya kesempatan."

.

.

_Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto_

_Angel Cry..._

_Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, dll._

_._

_._

"Sial!" Seorang pria berambut raven terus menggerutu kesal, mengumpat pada apapun yang bisa ia umpat. Tangannya mengacak frustasi rambut emonya, membuatnya jadi berantakan namun tetap tak mengurangi ketampanan lelaki itu. Sedangkan pria yang duduk di depannya hanya nyengir tak berdosa melihat sang sahabat yang bakal kerepotan karena ulah yang diakibatkan kakaknya sendiri.

"Itachi brengsek!" umpatnya lagi sembari menggebrag meja.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, terima saja keputusan dari ayahmu, lagi pula aku bisa menemanimu disini," hibur sang sahabat yang sudah bekerja terlebih dulu disana sebagai tangan kanan Itachi. Naruto menepuk bahu lelaki yang di panggil Sasuke, berharap bisa meredakan emosi yang sedang memuncak itu.

"Diam kau Naruto!" Bukannya mereda, sikap Sasuke malah tambah meledak saja, semakin tak terkendali. Melihat aura gelap dari sahabatnya, Naruto sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, takut-takut nanti dia jadi korban pelampiasan keganasan dari bungsu Uchiha ini. Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa, sangat tidak lucu jika dia mati muda karena hal ini. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli dan masih bergelut dengan kekesalannya akan keputusan sang ayah yang 'mengusirnya' dari konoha ke Suna. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia dipindahkan ke Suna untuk mengurusi bisnis Keluarga Uchiha yang berada disini, karena yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab akan semua ini adalah Itachi. Lelaki yang tak lain adalah kakaknya itu malah tiba-tiba kabur keluar negri untuk mengejar cinta seorang model dari keluarga Yamanaka. _Damn! _Memangnya dia tidak punya alasan lain? Dengan tampang, kekayaan dan marga keluarga dia bisa mendapat wanita dengan antrian satu kilometer. Kenapa dia harus ngejar-ngejar sampe segitunya, dan akibat buruknya, kebebasan sang Uchiha bungsu kini terenggut. Hari-harinya akan terganti oleh tumpukan map dan peraturan yang tak pernah ia sukai.

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengerang frustasi. Dia bersumpah, jika sang kakak kembali, dia tidak akan memberi ampun karena sudah membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi menjengkelkan ini.

"Sasuke, menurutku ini tidak buruk. Kau tidak mungkin bermain-main terus dengan hidupmu. Jadi nik..." ucapan Naruto terpotong kala tatapan tajam dari mata onixnya begitu menusuk.

"O-ok aku mengerti, aku akan keluar."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menyampaikan satu pesan

"Dua hari lagi kita akan menghadiri pesta salah satu klien. Sediakan waktumu, ok!"

Setelah itu bayang-bayang lelaki berkulit tan itu benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan kerja Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri kini sedang menghela nafas berat, tangannya mengurut ujung kening yang terasa sangat pening. Matanya melirik pada tumpukan map disebelah kiri meja kerjanya. Ingin sekali membakar semua itu, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tahu semua itu berkas penting yang mempertaruhkan masa depan keluarganya, bisa-bisa dia dikutuk oleh leluhurnya jika Uchiha jatuh miskin karena Sasuke sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Walau berat hati, tangannya mengambil satu persatu map dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, bukan sebagai Uchiha Sasuke tapi sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

_Aku menatap pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Wajahku, tubuhku, senyumku, orang bilang semuanya sempurna, sangat sempurna sampai pesonaku disamakan dengan malaikat. Mendengarnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum miring. Mengejek dalam diam semua pujian mereka. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, setidaknya itu dulu sebelum kejadian pahit yang menimpa keluargaku dan merubah seluruh hidupku. Malam itu ada sekelompok perampok bersenjata yang datang ke rumah kami. Mereka mengambil seluruh harta benda kami. Uang, perhiasan, bahkan surat-surat berharga pun tak luput dari jarahan itu. Aku sendiri terlambat menyadari kejadiannya. Saat aku berjalan menuju tempat dengan banyak kegaduhan, yang kulihat hanya kedua orang tuaku yang disekap, dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Mereka menyuruhku lari tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin pergi bersama mereka, aku sangat ketakutan. Tubuhku gemetar dan air mataku pun berjatuhan kala mereka menembak kedua orang tua beserta adikku yang masih terkandung didalam rahim ibuku. Aku berteriak dan menangis sejadinya. Namun perampok brengsek itu langsung membekap mulutku dan dengan kejinya mereka membakar rumah kami untuk menghilangkan jejak. Sejak saat itulah aku tidak bisa lagi melihat cahaya dalam hidupku. Aku dibawa oleh para perampok itu dan di pekerjakan layaknya budak. Disana aku bertemu dengan anak seumuranku. Anak gadis dengan rambut pink, anak yang sangat ceria. Dialah orang pertama yang menyambutku dengan senyuman saat pertama kali aku datang ke markas perampok itu. Dialah yang selalu mengajakku bicara walau aku tak pernah menjawabnya. Dialah yang selalu berbagi jatah makanannya denganku saat aku dihukum tak mendapat jatah makanan. Dialah yang selalu membelaku saat aku melakukan kesalahan dan dimarahi oleh orang-orang kejam itu. Dialah Haruno Sakura. Mungkin dia memiliki penderitaan yang sama denganku, hingga dia ingin menghiburku dan menunjukkan bahwa aku masih bisa melanjutkan hidup. Sesungguhnya aku terkesan akan kegigihan dan senyumannya. Seolah tak peduli dengan sikap acuhku, dia terus menunjukkan senyuman dan kebaikannya. Karena itulah, akhirnya aku luluh juga. Aku memutuskan untuk membalas senyumannya dan mulai berbicara padanya. Melakukan kesenangan bersama walau kami sendiri hidup dalam tekanan dan takdir yang kejam. Aku dan dia terus berusaha memberi kembali warna dalam hidup kami, mencoba menyingkirkan sedikit-demi sedikit gelap itu._

_Aku kira hidup seperti ini sudah cukup, asalkan aku bersama sahabatku. Tidak apa-apa walau selalu menerima perilaku kasar, karena kita saling menguatkan. Tapi aku salah, setelah lima tahun, tepatnya saat aku berusia 14 tahun, kami berdua dijual ketempat pelacuran, kami tidak bisa melawan ataupun kabur dari semua ini. Kami berdua memang belum dijadikan sebagai wanita penghibur sebelum berusia 17 tahun. Sampai saatnya tiba untuk kami melakukan yang pertama. Sebelum malam tiba, kulihat Sakura, dia sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Lalu tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan menangis. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Dia bercerita tentang masa lalu pahitnya. Sama sepertiku, dia mengalami kejadian menyakitkan karena perampok-perampok itu. Didepan matanya ia melihat sang ibu digauli dan dibunuh dengan kejamnya, maka dari itu dia menjadi sangat trauma. Aku meneteskan air mata. Sahabatku yang sudah memberiku kekuatan, ternyata dia sangat rapuh. Tidak, sejujurnya aku juga sangat rapuh dan takut. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini. Hatiku menjerit, ingin meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan, ingin merubah takdir kejam yang selalu menghantui kami. Tapi apa daya, semuanya tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Tapi aku sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan._

_Malam itu aku bertekad untuk melindunginya. Melindungi Sakura yang pernah menyelamatkanku dari jurang kehampaan. Aku memohon dan bekerja keras. Aku pun tidak peduli dengan semua warna-warna yang kembali luntur dan kegelapan yang semakin menyelimutiku. Aku akan berhenti bersikap cengeng dan menyalahkan takdir atas hidupku. Aku membuang nama keluargaku dan mulai menjalani hidup sebagai seorang wanita penghibur._

_Tok... tok... tok..._

_Suara ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan semua pikiran tentang masa laluku. Saat sudah ku beri isyarat untuk masuk, orang yang diluarpun masuk dengan membawa tumpukkan hadiah ditangannya._

_"Hinata, semakin hari hadiahmu semakin bertambah saja." Dia mengeluh sambil menaruh satu per satu hadiah itu diatas meja. Aku berdiri menghampirinya lalu tersenyum._

_"Maaf yah Sakura, jadi merepotkanmu." ujarku tulus, dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia melihat penampilanku yang sudah siap untuk pergi ke sebuah pesta. Yah bukan sekedar pesta biasa bagiku. Tentu saja._

_"Traumaku sudah sedikit hilang. Kita bisa menanggung semua ini bersama seperti dulu." ucapnya meyakinkanku. Aku tidak menjawab tapi langsung memeluknya._

_"Aku tidak percaya."_

_"Hinata..." ucapnya memelas._

_"Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah," ucapku meyakinkan._

_"Aku ingin kau berhenti, ayo kita kabur," ajaknya padaku. Aku kembali tersenyum, lalu melepaskan pelukannya._

_"Lalu setelah itu kita harus bagaimana? Apa ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini? Kau ingatkan kita bahkan tidak punya riwayat pendidikan yang standard." ucapku menjelaskan. Kulihat wajah Sakura masih menunduk sedih._

_"Kau sudah berkorban banyak Hinata. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna." Aku mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia terlalu berlarut dalam hal itu. Ku pegang tangannya erat._

_"Kau salah, jika dari awal kau tidak memberiku kekuatan, mungkin aku sudah mati sejak dulu." Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum._

_"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."_

_"Sudahlah aku harus segera pergi. Nona Tsunade akan marah jika aku terlambat. Dia bilang ini pesta yang penting." Aku menyentuh puncak kepalanya, lalu setelah itu aku pergi melangkah meninggalkannya. Menurunkan kembali lekukan bibirku kebawah. Dan bersiap jatuh kembali kedalam kubangan hitam penuh dosa._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_**.**_

_**Ciyeeee yang selalu bikin Sasuke Hinata OOC akut *ampuni saya, jjhehehe :D . Dari dulu pengen banget bikin cerita tentang wanita penghibur. Karena menurut saya pekerjaan itu memang tidak benar, tapi banyak wanita melakukannya karena mereka terpaksa, terhimpit kebutuhan agar bisa terus untuk hidupnya sendiri bahkan keluarganya. Jadi respect juga kalau liat banyak kenyataan menyedihkan seperti itu.**_

_**Ok terakhir RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_SasuHina fanfic_

_Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, DLL_

_Sasuke, Naruto: 23 tahun_

_Hinata, Sakura: 21 tahun_

_(Don't Like, Don't Read!)_

_._

_._

Dia cantik.

Dia menarik.

Dia sempurna.

Sosok wanita yang satu ini memang tidak bisa dipungkiri memiliki pesona yang setara dengan bidadari. Saat dia melangkah ditengah kerumunan, dia mampu membuat semua mata tertuju untuk melihat keindahannya. Jika kau menatapnya, maka bersiaplah untuk masuk dalam khayalan tentang pesonanya. Walau tidak tersenyum sedikit pun, dia tetap menarik. Itulah Hinata si Malaikat tanpa sayap. Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang kagum atau iri padanya, perempuan itu terus berjalan mengikuti seorang wanita bersurai pirang didepannya. Ia tak berniat menoleh atau tersenyum pada siapapun. Bahkan saat orang-orang mulai membicarakan tentang kesempurnaannya ia masih tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang dia inginkan adalah agar malam ini cepat berlalu. Langkahnya terhenti kala wanita didepannya pun berhenti. Lalu wanita dengan model rambut yang diikat dua itu membalikkan badan, berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Seperti biasa, pesonamu luar biasa." Hinata tak bergeming atas pujian itu. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah 'malaikatnya' itu. Tsunade-wanitaitu- melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Oh lihat sikapmu? Bagaimana bisa mereka sangat tergila-gila padamu?" ucapnya sambil memainkan anak rambut dari sisa sanggulan rambut Hinata.

"Bisakah kita melakukan ini dengan cepat." Hinata menjawab dengan nada dingin dan tatapan yang cukup intens. Tsunade melihatnya terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lalu memindahkan tangannya ke pipi Hinata, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Baiklah sayang, kau ini sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _tuanmu_." Tsunade melepaskan elusan pipinya lalu berbalik.

"Tapi sebelumnya kita harus mengucapkan selamat kepada keluarga Sabaku Rei atas pernikahan anaknya."

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Dia yang didampingi sahabat tercintanya yaitu Naruto masuk kedalam hotel bintang lima yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah resepsi pernikahan dari klien keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Sabaku. Yah sebenarnya ayah Sasuke juga bersahabat dengan kepala keluarga Sabaku. Maka mau tak mau lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu datang kemari sebagai perwakilan. Dengan langkah cuek Sasuke terus maju menerobos kerumunan, bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan ocehan sang sahabat yang terus menceritakan tentang Suna dan isinya. Langkahnya terhenti kala mata kelamnya mendapati sebuah sosok wanita yang tak jauh didepannya. Wanita dengan gaun panjang berwarna merah. Rambutnya yang disanggul, menyisakkan sedikit anak rambut di sisi-sisinya, membuat leher jenjangnya terekspose sempurna dan menggoda. Sasuke tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang memperhatikan perempuan berambut indigo itu. Tapi hampir semua mata terutama kaum adam tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan indah ini. Dia tersenyum tipis, dan matanya masih belum teralih dari si penarik hati. Namun senyumnya segera hilang kala seorang wanita yang lebih tua mengenalkan seorang pria dengan gaya rambut belah dua pada perempuan itu. Dan lelaki yang beruntung itu seperti tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Karena saat mereka berpegangan tangan, si pria langsung menarik tubuh mungil berisi itu dalam dekapannya dan mencium pipinya dengan penuh hasrat. Melihat pemandangan yang berubah, Sasuke mendecih kesal. Entah kenapa semua rasa kagum yang tadi ia rasakan pada perempuan itu hilang begitu saja. Atau mungkin dia hanya kesal pada pria itu? Tapi kenapa? Sebelumnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasa begitu. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih penasaran dengan sosok perempuan itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke. Adik Itachi itu menoleh,

"Apa kau kenal dengan dia?" tanya balik Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada perempuan tadi yang kini sedang dirangkul oleh si pria silver itu.

"Oh dia Hinata. Dia cantik 'kan? Aah tunggu! Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Jelaskan saja siapa dia!" pinta Sasuke _to the point_. Naruto sedikit heran tapi ia tetap menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

"Dia Hinata, julukannya Angel. Kau tahu kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia sangat mempesona. Bukan hanya cantik, dia mempunyai keanggunan dan aura yang bisa membuat para lelaki yang melihatnya jatuh hati dan membuat semua para wanita iri. Dia itu sempurna!" jelas Naruto kagum. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan mata yang masih melihat kearah Hinata.

"Tapi sayang sekali, dia itu wanita penghibur." Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Benar-benar tersentak dengan ucapannya. Naruto yang mendapati tatapan seperti itu mengerti, lalu kembali menjelaskan.

"Dia adalah pelacur kelas atas, primadona yang selalu didambakan. Tidak semua lelaki bisa tidur dengannya bahkan jika dia kaya sekalipun," jelasnya lagi. Sasuke masih menatap tak percaya. Ia kembali melihat kearah Hinata, namun wanita itu kini sudah berjalan keluar dengan lelaki tadi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu? Apa kau pernah tidur dengannya?" Kini Sasuke bertanya kembali.

"Sebagai lelaki aku juga mengagumi keindahannya, tapi aku tidak berniat tidur dengannya. Mungkin belum ada kesempatan juga sih."

**Pletak!**

Satu jitakan didapatkan Naruto, tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku _teme_!" protesnya sambil meringis kesakitan dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus kepalanya. Bagaimana pun dia tak mengerti dengan tindakan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Cepat jelaskan saja!"

"Baiklah-baiklah." Naruto menuruti.

"Kau lihat wanita pirang berkuncir dua yang tadi bersama Hinata. Dia itu adalah saudara jauh dari keluarga ibuku. Dia adalah Tsunade Senju. Dia punya bisnis klub malam dan otomatis dia juga punya bisnis wanita penghibur. Nah si Hinata itu salah satu bawahannya yang sangat berharga. Aku cukup dekat dengannya jadi cukup tahu," Jelasnya panjang lebar. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun lagi setelah mendengar semuanya. Dia hanya menatap pintu keluar yang tadi dilewati Hinata dan lelaki itu. Sementara Naruto kini sudah melambaikan tangannya kearah Tsunade, menyapa dari jauh.

"Ayo ku kenalkan dengan bibi Tsuna,,, eh oooyyy Sasuke," teriaknya saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia pun berniat menyusul temannya itu. Bagaimana pun Sasuke baru di Suna. Dia tidak mau disalahkan keluarga Uchiha kalau tiba-tiba saja Sasuke hilang disini. Namun saat ia akan melangkah tangannya dicegah oleh pegangan tangan lain.

"Ooy bocah, mau kemana, haah?" Ternyata itu Tsunade. Naruto menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat bibinya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menyapa dulu sang bibi dan mengobrol sedikit. Lagi pula Sasuke membawa ponselnya, tidak akan sulit untuknya menelpon jika tersesat.

"Apa kabar bibi?"

.

.

Tangan kekar itu semakin erat merangkul pinggang mungil milik Hinata. Tatapan bergairahnya tak pernah lepas melihat keindahan wanita yang berjalan disampingnya. Lelaki dengan warna rambut abu-abu itu bahkan harus mengatur laju nafasnya agar bisa teratur dengan baik di sepanjang perjalanannya dari hotel menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Walaupun hasilnya tidak terlalu baik karena deruan nafas tak beraturan itu masih terdengar. Hinata melihat sekejap kearah lelaki disampingnya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja tuan Hidan?" Walau pertanyaan itu terkesan seperti sebuah kekhawatiran, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah basa-basi saja. Hinata tahu benar apa yang diinginkan lelaki ini.

Sebelum melihat balik ke Hinata, Hidan mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat sekeliling. Dia menyeringai, lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hidan langsung mendorong tubuh wanita itu pada bagian luar mobilnya lalu mencium ganas bibir yang begitu menggodanya. Hinata tidak kaget sedikit pun dengan sikap mendadak kliennya ini karena memang hal ini sering dialaminya.

Setelah beberapa saat Hidan melepaskan ciumannya. Membuat Hinata bisa bernafas lega saat penghalang itu sudah tidak menutupi alat pernafasannya lagi.

"Anda sangat tidak sabar tuan," komentar Hinata pada Hidan yang kini sedang membuka mobil dengan kuncinya.

"Itu karena kau benar-benar menggoda," jawab Hidan jujur. Hinata hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Sudah berapa ratusan kali dia mendengar pujian itu. Apakah benar tubuhnya ini begitu memikat lelaki? Ia bahkan tidak tahu darimana menariknya. Padahal dia hanya diam tapi para hidung belang itu selalu bilang dia menggoda dan menggairahkan. Yah namanya juga hidung belang 'kan. Dari kejauhan datang sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua. Hidan memfokuskan penglihatannya untuk memastikan ia mengenal mobil itu atau tidak. Dan setelah yakin dengan apa yang dilihat, ia menjadi gugup dan ketakutan.

"Hi-hinata, bisa kah kau bersembunyi!" pinta Hidan terbata. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Ia pun melihat kearah yang sama dengan Hidan. Dilihatnya mobil biru tua itu berhenti untuk parkir dengan jarak cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Sial! Kenapa istriku datang kesini!" umpatnya kesal. Dia lalu merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan dompet lalu membuka isinya. Dengan tergesa ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang kertas di tangan Hinata.

"Pergilah!" Setelah itu Hidan langsung berjalan menuju mobil biru itu sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap lembaran-lembaran uang yang ada ditangannya. Ia sedikit memundurkan posisinya ke belakang mobil untuk menyembunyikan diri. Dari sana matanya masih bisa melihat Hidan yang kini sedang bercakap mesra sambil memeluk istrinya itu. Hinata mendecih muak melihat sikap para lelaki seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah meremas kuat uang yang ada ditangannya. Lelaki itu begitu menjijikkan dan pekerjaannya membuat dia harus melayani makhluk yang selalu haus akan kepuasan itu. Memalingkan wajah, Hinata tak ingin lagi melihat semua pemandangan itu. Ia membuang uang yang ada ditangannya ke sembarang tempat. Kakinya kembali melangkah keluar dari tempat parkir. Mungkin dia akan mencari kendaraan umum dan pulang saja.

"Kecewa karena pelangganmu lari, eh?" Satu kalimat dari sebuah suara yang tidak dikenal mampu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat si penyebab suara. Dalam keremangan lampu malam, dia dapat melihat sosok lelaki tegap dengan setelan tuxedo formal berwarna putih, kontras dengan warna mata dan rambutnya yang cenderung kelam.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" ucap Hinata menanggapi. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Mata hitamnya melihat penampilan perempuan itu dari atas kebawah.

"Aku melihat kejadian di tempat parkir." Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap lelaki itu.

"Apa kau menikmatinya? Jadi seorang pelacur. Tidur dengan suami orang, dan mendesahkan namanya dalam setiap kenikmatan yang penuh dosa?" Kata-katanya menusuk tajam namun Hinata masih tak bergeming. Tapi tangannya mengepal erat, menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar. Lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pelan pipi Hinata.

"Saat dipesta aku melihat orang-orang begitu kagum pada kesempurnaanmu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau itu menyembunyikan kebusukan yang sangat menjijikkan dan..."

**Plaak!**

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti kala tiba-tiba Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya dengan kasar. _Onyx _hitamnya menatap pada Hinata. Tapi yang dia lihat kini malah Hinata yang semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Bahkan jarak wajah mereka hanya tertinggal sekitar 10 centi saja.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara, tuan yang suci?" tanya Hinata datar. Mata putihnya pun saling menatap dengan mata kelam Sasuke. Tapi bungsu Uchiha itu tidak merasakan emosi apa-apa. Tatapan Hinata kosong, dan dia benar-benar tanpa ekspresi. Padahal Sasuke yakin saat wanita itu menepis tangannya tadi dia melihat banyak emosi yang ada diwajahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah saat kau bicara," ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk melepas sanggul rambutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu angin pun datang menerpa, membuat helaian-helaian rambut itu seperti terbang. Dimata Sasuke entah kenapa itu terlihat indah. Ini seperti _de javu. _Sama seperti waktu pertama ia terpesona pada wanita didepannya saat di gedung hotel tadi. Tapi dengan cepat Sasuke tersadar dari semua itu.

"Apa kau tersinggung?" Hinata tersenyum miring bukan marah atau tersinggung seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Tidak, itu memang pekerjaanku." Hinata mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Tapi hati-hati dengan perkataanmu. Mungkin suatu hari malah kau yang ingin tidur dengan pelacur menjijikan sepertiku. Mengharapkan aku mendesahkan namamu." Mengernyitkan dahi, lelaki Uchiha itu tak terima dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Kau merendahkanku?" Hinata menoleh sedikit pada Sasuke lalu kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau merasa seperti itu." Hinata tersenyum mengejek, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku sendiri akan memikirkan terlebih dahulu jika itu kau." Setelah itu Hinata kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menahan emosinya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Memencet beberapa angka yang tertera disana, lalu panggilan pada seseorang pun dia lakukan.

"_Dobe_... kenalkan aku pada bibimu itu."

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara bel rumah yang terus berbunyi. Ia mengucek mata untuk menjelaskan penglihatannya. Lalu perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidur. Ia pun menuju pintu masuk. Saat dibuka, dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Aku membangunkanmu, maaf yah," ucap Hinata sambil masuk kedalam ruangan. Sakura langsung menutup pintu, lalu mengikuti Hinata yang sudah berjalan duluan kekamarnya.

"Malam ini lebih cepat?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang sudah berbaring dikasur dan memejamkan matanya. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur duluan." Sakura mengerti, ia pun berhenti berbicara. Walaupun di pikiranya masih banyak pertanyaan. Perempuan itu melihat Hinata yang benar-benar sudah tertidur lelap. Ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekat ke Hinata. Dengan pelan-pelan dia membukakan sepatu hak tinggi Hinata lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Ia mengambil tisu yang sudah dibasahi air, lalu membersihkan make-up di wajah perempuan berambut panjang itu. Tentu saja dengan sangat pelan supaya tidak membangunkannya dari tidur. Memakaikan selimut menjadi kegiatan terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Hinata. Dia menatap sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu. Tangannya bergetar dan matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang perlahan menuruni pipinya.

_"Maafkan aku, Hinata."_

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Well cuma mau ngasih tau aja walau ini rate M jangan ngarep ada Lemon yah. Sejauh ini saya masukan fic ini ke rate M karena tema fic dan bahasa yang digunakannya kasar. Oh iya thanks atas responnya, ga nyangka sih :D. Ini balasan reviewnya, maaf kalau ada yang terlewat atau salah nyebut nama.**

yama-yuuri: Kenapa ga buat aja, ayo semangat :)

Go Minami Hikari: Ga usah dibayangin, baca aja lagi ficnya :)

siska 906: Semoga kilat :)

Hyuchiha: Ini baca lagi yah :)

sushimakipark: Semoga feelnya udah kerasa :)

Xexeed: Udah lanjut :)

re: Hai juga. Iya ke pesta yang sama :)

hinatauchiha69: Makanan yang sempurna bagi Sasuke gitu? hhe :)

sii uchild: Ini udah dilanjut yooo :)

dip: hai juga, maaf yah Typo emang susah hilang :)

Sh always: Sip, tapi baca lagi yah :)

Hee- chan: Semoga aku bisa bikinnya kaya gitu :)

nn: sip udah lanjut :)

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Udah nih :)

Syuchi Hyu: Setuju bingit :)

Cahya Uchiha: Semoga ini petir (?) eh? :)

ququ: Ini udah :)

virgo24: Semoga ini ga lama :)

Katsumi: Terimakasih mau nunggu :)

suli hime: Terimakasih sudah suka :)

**Ok, sebelum berakhir, mau minta pendapat. Sebutan untuk Hinata lebih cocok apa yah menurut para pembaca. Wanita, perempuan, gadis, atau apa? suka bingung soalnya :). Sekali lagi makasih and minat to RnR?**


End file.
